mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Sonic
} |-| Premium= } |series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super TZ Chassis Super TZ-X Chassis (21st) AR Chassis (Premium)|rel = December 1996 September 25, 2003 (Limited Gold Plated) March 2013 (21st) October 2014 (Premium, Asian release) November 21, 2014 (Premium, Japan release)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Retsu Seiba}}The Hurricane Sonic is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in December 1996. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! and Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP as Retsu Seiba's 4th machine, preceded by the Vanguard Sonic and suceeded by the Buster-Sonic. General info The Hurricane Sonic shares the similar design with the Cyclone Magnum, except with key differences. The front cowls' design is more smooth than the Magnum's and a additional front spoiler was attached in between them. There's the large, wide rear spoiler with 3-step flaps on the sides. Hurricane Sonic and Premium variant Both the original Hurricane Sonic and its Premium variant featuring the very same color scheme as its predecessors, with the racing white body color (pure white on Premium variant) with the same smooth stripes body decals that has red and green highlights. Above the 'Retsu' emblem on the front nose is the 'H Sonic' decals. The original variant was equipped with the neon yellow, small-diameter 6-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the high profile slick tires, while the Premium variant was equipped with the yellow small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels paired with low profile slick tires. The subparts of the chassis for the Premium variant were molded in red. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. 21st Century Edition The Charatoru-exclusive 21st Century Edition models are consists of four color models: White, pink, clear red and black. The body decals works best with the white model. Depends on the models, it comes in either the white chassis, pink subparts and white tires or gray chassis, white subparts and gray tires. All models shares the red-plated wheels. In the manga and anime In the manga, shortly after losing to Brett Astaire and his Buck Blader in a race long before the 1st World Grand Prix opening, Retsu created the Hurricane Sonic, taking the hints from Jun's bicycle and the Paraglider. In the anime, the machine was developed and created by Retsu, using the equipments from Dr. Ogami's lab. Like the Cyclone Magnum, the Hurricane Sonic is also a super-downforce machine in a different way; Rather than using speed to create downforces, the Hurricane Sonic's body can create downforces using the ground effects. The Hurricane Sonic was eventually replaced by Buster-Sonic later in the manga and the WGP anime. Technical info Length: 147 mm (Normal/21st), 155 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/21st), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 40 mm (Normal/21st/Premium) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal), Super TZ-X Chassis (21st), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts HurricaneSonicBoxart.png|Boxart of the Hurricane Sonic. HurricaneSonicPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. Images SonicMini4WDCars.png|The Sonic series Mini 4WD cars. CycloneMagnumHurricaneSonicPremium.png|Hurricane Sonic Premium and Cyclone Magnum Premium. See also * Sonic Saber * Vanguard Sonic * Buster-Sonic * Blitzer-Sonic * RodeoSonic * Great BlastSonic * Cosmosonic External links Tamiya Japan * Hurricane Sonic on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Hurricane Sonic Premium on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Hurricane Sonic Premium on Tamiya America Charatoru * Hurricane Sonic 21st Century Edition on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series